A series of studies are planned to investigate severe enuresis in males aged 6-12 using electroencephalographic measures during treatment with placebo or active drugs thought to benefit the condition. Half of the subjects are selected to have behavioral disturbance while half have enuresis as a single symptom. The stage of sleep during which enuretic events occurred were recorded as well as other sleep parameters. At the present time 14 children have been studied.